This invention concerns specimen sampler cups or containers for collection and storage of liquid specimens, such as urine. A slotted hollow cannula is incorporated within the container to serve as a conduit through which liquid may be drawn into a tube for storage or testing. When the stopper or an evacuated tube is penetrated by the cannula, liquid is drawn through the slot and into the tube.
Transfer of a liquid from a collection well to a container more suitable for storage under sterile conditions has not been satisfactorily accomplished to date. Receptacles into which liquid samples are deposited shoud typically have large mouths to prevent soiling of both the patent and the outside of the container. However, transfer of liquid from such a container to a smaller one, such as a test tube, can be difficult to accomplish without any spillage. Even if a funnel is used, there is the problem of contamination due to overflow of the tube. These problems are mulitplied if a plurality of tubes are to be filled with the sample from the collection well.